


Catalyst

by ra_the_sun_god



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Cat Nico, Cursed, Fluff, Fluffy, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Rutting, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ra_the_sun_god/pseuds/ra_the_sun_god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite turns Nico into a cat... something about that should get him and Will together apparently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, love all the cat Nico stories I read so I figured I'd try my own spin at it? Let me know what you think! 
> 
> If you have any fic requests just let me know at http://hades-favorite-son.tumblr.com/

Nico thought it was just an ordinary day at camp half blood. He was very wrong. 

He had just made his way into the Hades cabin from teaching a sword fighting class with Percy and he was tired. He needed to bathe and sleep… or sleep then bathe? He decided on the later, peeling off his shirt and skinny jeans, tossing them onto his dresser, then making his way towards his bed. He sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes, about to crawl under the covers when he heard someone clear their throat. His body tensed and his head shot up with his eyes wide.

“Shist… who are….?” He wasn’t really able to finish his sentence when his realized his furniture was getting bigger? The room was growing around him? Wait… no…. he was getting smaller, a lot smaller. He stared at the intruder, but it was difficult to see them in the dark of the Hades cabin- even with Nico’s gift with the shadows he was still unable to make out just who it was. He tried to yell at them, but what came out was far from a yell. He had hissed. His eyes widened and he looked down at himself and gasped when he saw he had paws instead of feet… and a… a tail? He growled and arched his back on the bed, the fur on his back puffing out and his tail straight up in the air. His claws cut through the blanket on his bed and he hissed again at the intruder.

“Oh pish posh. You’ll thank me later I promise. You see, you’re working your way through one of my very favorite romances now.” A sweet beautiful voice filled the air. Nico didn’t move, still puffed up and trying to be menacing as he stared at the woman in his cabin.

It was Aphrodite.

“Trust me, I’m just doing this to liven things up you know… almost as a catalyst towards your relationship if you will.” She smiled warmly at him, giggling at the small joke she had made to herself- although it went straight over Nico’s head. His heart was pounding and he stared up at her in horror. No, he wasn’t ready for another relationship… he barely just got over Percy!

“I’ll change you back when you realize how in love you two are. Yes, that’s a wonderful idea!” Aphrodite clapped her hands together in glee. Nico hissed again and she frowned at him.

“Don’t you dare hiss and growl at me. I’m doing you a service! You will thank me one day.” She vowed, then disappeared from his room, leaving Nico to run around his cabin freaking out.

-

Piper was alone in the Aphrodite cabin. She had just finished a skype call with her father thanks to a few Hermes kids for smuggling in a laptop for her. She was very excited- in just a little while she was going to leave and visit her dad. She was taking advantage of the solitude in the cabin and packing her things when she heard a sigh coming from the corner of the room. When she looked up, she saw her mother staring at one of the posters of Piper’s dad on the wall. Her heart sank when she noticed the sullen expression and her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“Mom? What are you doing here?” She asked, setting down her bag and walking over towards the Goddess.

“There’s not as much love in the world Piper.” She sighed, staring at the poster still. Her hand reached up, gently and delicately stroking the picture where Piper’s dad’s chin was. Piper frowned and studied her mom. The goddess looked…. Forlorn, a bit sad. 

“Sure there is mom, what’s going on? Are you okay?” Piper asked, her heart pounding when she realized how worried she actually was for her mother. Sure, she didn’t like the makeovers that tended to happen whenever Aphrodite came by to visit or helped in some way- but she was still her mother, and she knew she was lucky to have some contact with her. A majority of the other demigods barely ever met their godly parents.

“I’m fine, just in a bit of a rut. Every few decades it happens I suppose.” The goddess sighed again, then she turned and looked at Piper, her eyes brightening up.

“Oh! But Piper, there is so much love here at camp! I know you can feel it just as well as I.” She smiled warmly, reaching out and hugging her daughter.

“I’ve been a tad down recently, and I’ve discovered my new favorite couple and wouldn’t you believe they’re both members at this camp!” She smiled, her arms still hugging Piper whose eyes were now wide and tense. She pulled away from her mom and gasped when the realization hit her.

“Mom… you didn’t…” She uttered, her mother just nodded and giggled.

“Who… why are you intervening? You know it’s all supposed to fall into place naturally, why are you meddling?” She asked, staring at Aphrodite in a bit of annoyance.

“Oh pish posh, it’s just a bit of a uh… a Catalyst. Yes, that’s what I told him. A CATalyst.” The goddess giggled to herself and stared at her daughter as if studying her.

“You look gorgeous darling.” She changed the subject and patted Piper’s shoulder.

“But I must be off. Oh, before I go, please do make sure someone brings Mister Di Angelo to a Will Solace for me? I’m afraid he has grown some whiskers, a tail, and some scruff. It’ll be a good idea to have him looked after by a doctor.” Aphrodite said. Before Piper could yell at her mother for intervening the goddess had left- of course leaving Piper cleaned and in new clothes. Well- at least she didn’t have to shower now. She groaned and made her way towards the Hades cabin.

“Nico? Nico it’s Piper. My mom stopped by and told me what happened?” Piper said, knocking on the door to the Hades cabin. She heard a meow and a hiss and sighed. Her mother actually turned Nico Di Angelo into a cat? What was the point of that?! She opened the door and looked around in the darkened room. She couldn’t see anything it was so dark- the green light in the torches didn’t help much either.

“Nico? Come on, please… let me try to help you?” She offered, walking around. She didn’t hear anything but gasped when she noticed two large green eyes staring at her from the corner of the room. She sighed and reached over towards him, picking him up and holding him gently.

“I’ve got you, you’re safe.” She sighed in relief when he seemed to calm down a bit.

“I’m really sorry my mother decided to intervene. You’ve been through enough.” Piper spoke to the cat- mostly apologies as she left the cabin with him in her arms. Thanks to her mom she was probably going to be late and would miss her flight. She frowned and tried to hurry towards the infirmary when she nearly ran into Lou Ellen.

“Oh, sorry Piper I didn’t see you. Is that a cat?” She asked, pointing at Nico. Piper nodded and explained what her mother had done.

“Look, I’m running late and I’m scared I’ll miss my flight. Can you take Nico to Will please? He needs to be watched by a doctor.” Piper explained, handing the angry cat over to Lou Ellen who nodded warmly with a smirk on her face.

Only when Piper was walking away did she realize that smirk seemed a bit mischievous- but she didn’t have time to do anything about it.

-

“Lou, why did you bring a cat into my infirmary?” Will asked, holding a scared looking cat. Lou shrugged.

“Long story short, I need you to watch him for me. I think he might be sick.” She said, making sure to leave out the fact that the kitten was actually Nico. Nico glared at her from Will’s arms. 

“I’m not a vet Lou…” Will argued, but Lou just shrugged and pouted at him.

“Please Will?” She whimpered.

“How did you even get this cat in here? We’re not supposed to have pets Lou!” Will scolded. Lou didn’t reply, just turning to leave the room. With her hand on the door she turned around and smiling mischievously at Will.

“It’s a long story Will, I’ll explain it to you later. I know you’re not a vet, but try your best? Please don’t let that cat out of your sight Will!” She said, and before Will could reply she was out the door. Will stared at the cat in his arms- it looked terrified.

Nico was terrified. Everyone was bigger than him. He didn’t like being held or lifted, and he hated Lou Ellen for not telling Will the truth. 

His thoughts were so rudely interrupted when he felt something moving on his head, down his neck, and across his spine. It took him a bit to realize that Will was petting him. He stared up at Will, desperately hoping the demigod would recognize him, or something. It was all for not.

“Hey little guy. I don’t know much about cats, but let’s get you on a bed and I’ll see if you’re injured. If Lou found you wandering around I don’t know what kind of monsters you’ve encountered in the woods or whatever.” Will uttered, walking with Nico towards an empty bed. Nico leapt from Will’s arms onto the bed and stumbled a bit- he was still getting use to the whole four legs thing instead of two. Will studied the cat and sat next to it on the bed. Nico glared at him, wishing Will had some common sense.

Will reached down with both hands, gently feeling the cat’s legs and paws. Nico was not interested in Will’s ‘checkup’ and tried to jump off the bed. He was going to give Lou Ellen a piece of his mind- but before he got anywhere he was scooped up by a warm strong arm. He clawed the air as he tried to escape.

“Hey little buddy, come on. You seem healthy but I just… ugh… alright, lets get you something to eat okay?” Will said when he realized what time it was. He made his way towards the dining pavilion with Nico in his arms. He sat down at the table he usually sat at with Nico, but was surprised when Nico never showed up. 

“Where is he?” Will asked out loud to the cat as he picked at his food. Nico had been given cat food and absolutely refused to put any of that into his body. He was so hungry as he had skipped breakfast that day. He skipped breakfast every day, but usually Will had an after training snack for him- but today because of the whole cat situation he never got that snack. He stared at Will’s plate and when Will was looking around, he sneakily reached over and stole some of his tuna salad. 

“Oh, you want to eat that instead? Alright dude, here ya go.” Will said in a monotone voice as he pushed what was left of the tuna salad over to Nico who practically dove head first into the food.

“Hey, have you seen Nico? I tried to find him after our training class today but he just like disappeared.” Percy’s voice invaded Nico’s ears. He stopped eating and stared up at the demigod.

“No… I haven’t seen him all day today. Usually I’ll bring him some food after your class but I couldn’t find him either and got called back to the infirmary.” Will frowned.

“Huh… wonder if he’s in his cabin? I’d ask Piper but I doubt she’s seen him- besides, she’s gone now. With Annabeth gone with her dad looking for her cousin, and Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Jason in New Rome- we’re like the only ones he talks to. Did he say anything to you about leaving?” Percy asked. Will’s body was tense and he stared at Percy.

“No I… let’s check his cabin.” Will stated, immediately standing up. He grabbed Nico and he and Percy walked towards Nico’s cabin.

“What’s with the cat?” Percy asked. Will shrugged.

“Lou Ellen wants me to watch him for something.” He uttered, his voice falling silent when he noticed the door to the Hades cabin was open a crack. Percy knocked.

“Nico, are you there man? Nico? Hello? We’re coming in!” Percy yelled into the cabin. They were met with silence. As they stepped inside and looked around Will felt his heart drop. Things were scattered all around the cabin- it looked as if a tornado had gone through there. He saw some small claw marks in the wood by the door. 

“Something happened in here.” He uttered, staring around at everything.

“Yeah, Nico didn’t clean up.” Percy scoffed. Will shook his head, his face pale.

“No… Nico would never ever leave his cabin like this… he’s very tidy… its… something happened. I don’t know what, but is there a way something with claws- like… a monster broke in here and took him or something? I mean, there’s claw marks by the door and….” Will didn’t know how to finish his statement so he just gestured to the mass chaos that surrounded them. Nico started to meow. He jumped out of Will’s arms and started clawing the wood by the door again- trying to show that it was he who did it. He made the mess when he got turned into a cat and freaked out, he made the claw marks, it was all him. Nico was a cat now! Will frowned and picked him up.

“Not you too…. When we get Nico back he’s going to be pissed his cabin got scratched up by a cat.” Will sighed. 

“I’ll go get Chiron.” Percy stated. Will nodded and walked out of the Hades cabin. He sighed. He looked down at Nico and frowned.

“Aw man, you’re like covered in tuna salad.” He uttered.

“While Percy and Chiron figure out where Nico is I gotta get you cleaned.” He murmured, staring into Nico’s green kitty eyes. Nico meowed as if to say he was right there in Will’s arms. Will of course only heard the meow. He made his way towards the Apollo cabin. He grabbed some of his very own shampoo, and locked himself and Nico in the bathroom. 

“Please please PLEASE be one of those rare cats that is okay with getting a bath?” Will pleaded, then filled the sink with warm water. Nico was scratching at the door- he didn’t want to be handled by anyone, but especially not Will. Especially not in his current situation. He meowed loudly as if calling someone for help- but the only help he received was from Will picking him up and setting him on the ledge of the sink.

“Better take off my shirt, don’t want it to get all wet.” He uttered, peeling off his orange tee and tossing it aside. Nico couldn’t help but stare at Will’s chest. He would’ve been blushing if he was able to blush. Instead his body made a rumbling noise and he realized he was…. Purring? Will raised an eyebrow at the cat a bit confused as to what brought on the purring. 

“Okay? Well uh… bath time now. Come on kitty.” Will murmured, picking up Nico and gently putting him in the water of the sink. Nico’s body tensed and he froze, staring up at Will. He was making a bit of a growling noise as he stared daggers at the demigod. Will elected to ignore the cat’s obvious discomfort and began squirting shampoo into his hands and lathering it all over Nico’s body. Nico stared at Will, his body started purring again as he felt the warm hands gently caress all over his body. He felt like he was naked, and was extremely self-conscious, but at the same time he felt safe and comfortable in Will’s hands. That was a strange feeling that was very new to Nico. Yeah, when Nico spent those 3 days in the infirmary Will had touched him loads of times- but not like this.

“Ah, so you like it when I pet you huh?” Will mused, bringing Nico back down into the water to rinse off the soap. This time Nico was silent except for the purring. He made no effort to fight Will and just accepted his fate. When he made eye contact with Will he was sure he looked absolutely ridiculous. He was drenched, his fur completely soaked and limp, his body started to shiver a little as the water grew colder, and his wide eyes just stared at Will’s. Will froze for a moment.

“You know… you remind me of someone…” He uttered and drained the sink. Nico was completely shivering now and Will immediately grabbed a towel, drying off the cat as well as he could and as gently as he could.

“Nico… the camper that’s missing… he has the same look in his eyes sometimes.” Will uttered to the cat. He yawned and held Nico up to his bare chest, hugging him close.

“I think it’s time for a nap.” Will uttered and sat on the edge of his bed. Nico hopped off of Will’s lap and shook his fur as he tried to get even drier. Then he brought his paw towards his mouth and began grooming himself- he wasn’t sure why, but it made him feel better when he did. Will chuckled softly at the cat and began petting him again.

“I really love his eyes…. Well- it’s not just his eyes… it’s him really…” Will trailed off, trapped in his own thoughts. Nico immediately stopped grooming himself and stared up at Will. His tiny kitty heart was pounding. Did Will just say….? Is…. He couldn’t be… Could he?

Will noticed how the cat had just froze when he spoke and he smiled softly.

“Gods, it’s almost like you understand me.” He mused, then laid down on the bed. Nico climbed on top of Will’s bare chest, and stared down at him. Will chuckled and brought his hand up to pet the cat some more.

“He stayed three days in the infirmary right? Well… when he was asleep I’d go in the room and check on him. He’d talk in his sleep. One night he was having a nightmare and I couldn’t wake him. He was thrashing about and I tried to calm him down. He was asleep, but he reached out and clung to me tightly. I kept my arms around him for a few hours…. Gods, I’ve had a crush on him since the Titan War but after that I knew I was hooked and now he’s gone and I… I just… I want him to come back. We talk every day… he lets me touch him sometimes.. he’s getting so much better now. I just… I just hope he’s okay.” Will spoke softly, Nico was now laying on his chest, his face by Will’s sternum. The boy still petting him as he purred softly. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment and the story. 

So Will liked him. He admitted he liked him. This was Aphrodite's plan all along? To get them together? Nico had to admit- he definitely did have a crush on the Son of Apollo, but in all honesty he never thought he stood a chance. Now he had a chance- and he knew as soon as he was human, he’d do whatever he could to keep Will Solace in his life. 

Will had stopped petting him, and stopped talking. He realized that Will was taking even breaths and must’ve been asleep. Nico decided to take a bit of a cat nap as well. 

-

Will was woken up by his siblings. Nico had been awake for a while considering some of Will’s younger siblings and grabbed the ‘pwetty kitty!’ and were now rocking him like a baby and petting him. Nico was meowing and trying to escape but was unsuccessful. 

“Will, Chiron needs to talk to you.” Austin was the sibling that had woken him. Will’s thoughts immediately went to Nico.

“Did they find Nico yet?” He asked almost immediately as he sat up on the edge of his bed. Austin frowned and shook his head. Will’s posture slouched and he sighed.

“Alright. I’m gunna change but I’ll be ri- hey… guys, GUYS, come on. Leave my cat alone. Can’t you tell he doesn’t like it when you hold him like that? Go on, go have free time or something okay?” Will shooed all of his siblings out of the cabin after they set Nico down on Will’s bed. 

“Sorry buddy… gotta love my brothers and sisters.” Will uttered and sighed. He walked over towards a golden dresser next to his bunk and pulled out a shirt and some new pants. Nico stared with wide eyes when he realized what was about to happen. 

Will took off his pants, wearing only his boxer briefs (which were tight and also gold and also left hardly anything to Nico’s imagination.) and folded the pants, walking around and whistling a tune as he put them away. Then he put on a new shirt, and some shorts. If Nico could blush he would have been. 

Will turned back towards the cat and gently picked him up after putting on his flip flops.

“Alright kitty, let’s go see if they’ve found Nico.” Will stated, and made his way towards the big house.

When Will and Nico got there, they made their way inside and saw Chiron talking to Piper in an Iris message.

“Hey, what’s going on? Did you find Nico?” He asked. Piper just stared at him and pointed to the cat in his arms.

“THAT’S Nico!” She said, obviously annoyed. Will stared at the cat with wide eyes. 

“What? I… but…. Lou Ellen gave it to me? She didn’t say anything, just that I needed to watch it?” He stared at Piper in disbelief. Piper rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow at the bumbling doctor.

“No, apparently my mom is going through some stuff and long story short Nico is a cat now, and you have to take care of him. I don’t know how long the spell will last, but that’s what’s happening. Also, I told all of this to Lou Ellen? I don’t understand why she wouldn’t tell you?” Piper uttered. 

“Flight 33A now boarding!” A voice rang out over on Piper’s side. Her eyes widened and she sighed.

“I gotta go guys, this layover’s been fun, but I’m gunna go see my dad. Sorry I can’t help much more, but yeah. That cat is 100% Nico Di Angelo.” She said, then waved goodbye. Chiron thanked her and ended the message. The room fell silent and Will stared at the cat in his arms.

“N-Nico?” He asked softly, his voice cracking a little bit in disbelief. Nico meowed at him as if to call him an idiot. Will’s expression hardened and he stared up at Chiron as if asking what to do. 

“If Aphrodite wants you to take care of him, I cannot object. Might I suggest bunking in the Hades cabin until this… furry matter is… resolved?” Chiron asked curiously. Will nodded, blushing a little and absentmindedly rubbing under Nico’s chin, which caused him to purr again. Will smiled softly.

“How’d it take so long to get ahold of Piper?” Will asked after a bit of a pause. Chiron was studying Nico silently when he took in a breath and spoke.

“Well, we called Camp Jupiter to see if Jason, Hazel, Reyna, or Frank had heard from him. None of them had, but apparently Jason managed to get in contact with Piper who in turn called us back when she was able to.” Chiron explained. Will just nodded and held Nico protectively towards his chest.

“I need to go… have a word with the daughter of Hecate….” Will grumbled. Chiron just nodded.

“I figured if you wouldn’t, then I’d have to.” He agreed and smiled sympathetically at Will. Nico crawled onto Will’s shoulder as they walked. Will was strangely silent for a while.

“You… so uh… so you heard what I said huh?” He blushed a little. Nico jumped back into Wills hands and nodded at the boy who had now stopped walking.

“G-great…” He uttered and sighed, his head hung low.

“I uhm… I understand if you don’t want to uh… be around me anymore.” Will uttered. Nico just stared at him, then crawled further into his arms. Will wasn’t sure what to take of this and began walking again.

“Hey Will! What’s up?” Lou Ellen asked, walking from the Hecate cabin towards the pavilion. Will stared at her in rage. Lou gulped and sighed.

“You found out?” She uttered. Will nodded and Nico hissed at her.

“Well come on Will, of course I didn’t tell you!” She exclaimed. Will stared at her even more.

“Lou… I said some stuff because I thought Nico was missing… and it wasn’t the kind of stuff I wanted to just… say that way…” He uttered. Lou Ellen smiled in victory as she stared at both of them.

“Oh? So you admitted said feelings towards said someone? Great! I know you talk about him all the time- so I figured if I didn’t tell you he was the cat, then you’d open up and talk about him some more and finally stop bothering me and Cecil about it. You’re welcome- you can now move on with your crush.” She said, and walked away before Will had a chance to argue with her. He was angry at Lou- pissed really, but when he heard a litte squeak from Nico he realized he was gripping him tightly.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Nico I just… she’s…. i… y-you know…” He sighed. Nico started purring again, curling into Will’s arms. Will sighed and decided to walk towards the pavilion- it was dinner time anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, love all the cat Nico stories I read so I figured I'd try my own spin at it? Let me know what you think!
> 
> If you have any fic requests just let me know at http://hades-favorite-son.tumblr.com/

Will set Nico on the table, since it was dinner they were sitting at the Apollo Table with his siblings. He didn’t want to let him go- he had grown much more protective over the black kitten ever since learning it was Nico.

“What do you want to eat Nico? You had some tuna salad earlier- but is that all you’ve eaten today?” He asked. The kitten stared up at him with big green eyes and nodded. Then he mewled, scratching absentmindedly at the table. Will rolled his eyes and picked up the cat.

“Dude, you need to eat more.” He huffed and received a sarcastic sounding meow in reply. 

“I’d offer human food, but since you’re in a cat body I don’t know if it’ll be detrimental towards your health…” He uttered. 

“I know you won’t eat the cat food. I don’t know what to ask for dinner for you.” He mumbled. 

“Just get him some fish. It’s not that hard. He had tuna earlier.” Kayla scoffed, sitting next to them at the table.

“And yes- I know that cat is Nico, and yes I know he was cursed by Aphrodite, and before you say anything we’ve decided that you’re bunking with him in the Hades cabin until he’s no longer a cat. Austin’s allergies are acting up. We already talked to Chiron, he agrees it would be best.” Kayla responded before Will could get a word out. He stared at her coldly and groaned. He turned down and looked at the cat in his arms.

“You okay with that Nico? Looks like we don’t have much of a choice.” He uttered. Nico meowed and jumped back down onto the table. Will was distracted by Nico’s antics and  
didn’t even notice when his plate full of food appeared. 

“Oh look! Here’s some fish for you too Nico.” Will smiled, pushing the salmon towards the edge of his plate while he began to eat his meal. Nico stared at the fish and sniffed it. He couldn’t help himself- his cat instincts took over and he began to eat. Will chuckled at him and pet him. Nico couldn’t help but purr as he ate, his tail swishing contently.

“I wonder if Aphrodite will keep him that way. He’s a lot less menacing.” Kayla noted, pointing her fork at the purring cat.

“Yeah, he’s less menacing, but I’d like the real Nico back.” He uttered through a sigh. He set down his fork and just pet the eating demigod. His hand trailing from Nico’s head down his spine and ended when Nico absentmindedly lifted his rump in the air as most cats do. Will smiled, engrossed in watching Nico. He was interrupted by his thoughts when Chiron began his announcements. Even then he ignored most of it- normally he paid attention, but his mind was currently racing with all these thoughts. He had basically admitted to Nico he liked him, and the cat still stayed around him. That had to be good… right?

“… and I’d like to give a warning for everyone. Tonight we are allowing the weather to change. As the Demeter cabin has brought to my attention that there is to be a storm tonight which will allow many plants to grow and thrive. Do not be alarmed if you hear loud crashing from the thunder. Everyone is to remain inside their cabins after lights out just like any other night. Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon are doing some bowling tonight- but you know how any competition goes between the two… so we’re expecting a fairly large thunder storm.” Chiron stated. Will wasn’t paying attention. He just kept petting Nico as his mind raced.

“…re the flag will begin after dinner. Due to the recent prank causing all of the Apollo cabin’s arrows to continue to fly back at them after being shot- they will not be participating until we can solve the matter. In the mean time we will be working hard to break the curse. There will be s’mores served at the camp fire tonight- however the sing along will be without instruments due to the prank which… has also caused all of the Apollo cabin’s instruments to only play high pitched screaming sounds.” Chiron sighed, rolling his eyes, then sending a warning glare at the Hermes table where a Connor and Travis Stoll where giggling and high-fiving one another. Will rolled his eyes and them, only hearing the last part of Chiron’s little speech, but still remembering that prank. 

He was in the infirmary earlier that day and some of his siblings were actually patients because the Stoll’s found a way to convince the Hecate cabin on hexing all of their bows and arrows to shoot back at the archers. If that wasn’t enough they also bewitched all of their instruments. His youngest siblings took a few hours to calm down from that- thanks to their father Apollo, when anything bad happened his siblings tended to be a bit… over dramatic.

“Well… since we’re out of Capture the Flag, and the sing along tonight wont be that great, how about I get all my things and move in to your cabin?” Will uttered to Nico who had finished the salmon. The cat meowed and he sighed, hoping Nico had agreed with him. He picked up the cat, shoved a few bites of food down his own throat, and made his way towards his cabin. 

Nico was set down on Will’s bed in the Apollo cabin and laid down. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to be comfortable while he waited for Will. He still was having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that the boy liked him… like… he LIKE liked him. He rolled over, as if to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling when he heard Will’s voice.

“Ah! I got your tummy!” Will laughed, his hands coming down as if from nowhere and petting Nico’s stomach. Nico immediately brought all of his paws down on Will’s hands and stared up at Will. If he were human he’d definitely be blushing madly right now.

“S-sorry… I just…. You’re so cute as a cat… well, you’re cute normally, but as a cat you’re… what I mean to say is uh… you’re just cute okay.” Will blushed and took his hands away. He grabbed a backpack that he had packed with his things, and picked up Nico gently.

“Ready to get to your cabin? I know I had a nap earlier, but man… I’m tired. I didn’t really sleep last night- had to reattach some new foreign kid’s arms… it was… I… never mind, long story.” Will uttered, then made his way out of his cabin and over towards cabin 13. 

Nico studied the blonde as they walked. He was still in his arms, but decided that was his favorite place to be. He was purring again, and was kind of excited to be alone with Will- even if he was just in cat form.

“Hey Will, Nico.” Percy nodded at them, holding out his hands to pick up Nico from Will’s arms. Will reluctantly handed the cat over who had immediately stopped purring and was looking around and trying to figure out what Percy wanted.

“I just wanted to let you guys know that uh… I talked to some of the campers in the Hecate cabin and they’ve all agreed that they can’t undo the curse… especially since it’s Aphrodite. You’ve gotta do whatever she wanted when she initially cursed you.” Percy frowned and shrugged. Nico rolled his eyes and leaped back over to Will who stumbled a bit, but managed to catch Nico just the same.

“Thanks Percy- I kinda figured it was something like that. I just wish I knew what Aphrodite said when she cursed hi-“

“Woah dude, he’s purring!” Percy interrupted Will and smiled at them both.

“Yeah and? He does that whenever you hold him.” Will uttered, a bit confused at Percy.

“No, he wasn’t purring when I held him! Oh Solace, I think he likes you!” Percy clapped excitedly. Nico felt so embarrassed. He desperately wished he could create a crack in the surface of the ground and pull Percy into the Underworld. He tried- but in his cat state he had no powers. Will was blushing madly too by the looks of it. He made an awkward goodbye and quickly left the son of Poseidon standing alone and smirking at them as they walked off. 

Once they reached the Hades Cabin, Will immediately closed the door behind him and sighed in relief with his back against the door.

“Finally, no one to bother us.” He uttered, then opened his eyes and looked around.

“Nico- you REALLY did a number in here.” Will murmured and sighed now in disappointment. He set his bag down on Nico’s bed and began to tidy up. Nico wanted to help- but he couldn’t in his current state and decided the best thing he could do was to walk around with Will, continuously brushing up against his ankles and purring. Will smiled warmly at him as he tidied up the room.

He was almost done, so Nico leapt up onto the bed, trying to find a comfortable place as he waited for Will. He curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. Nico hadn’t noticed that Will was picking up his clothes too. He heard the drawers to his dresser open and his eyes flashed open, his body tense. He tried to leap over towards Will to make him close it- but it was too late. Will had seen. His face flushed and he gulped, turning around to stare at the cat with a dildo in his hand. 

“Uh… N-nico?” Will uttered, his ears were red and his face blushing madly. He held up the dildo, studying it in the light- he seemed to be at a loss for words. Nico had decided that since it was too late and Will had already seen it, he would just hide. There was no way he could explain that to Will- especially not as a cat. He dove under the covers of the bed and Will put the dildo on top of the dresser, then made his way over.

“N-nico it’s okay.” He uttered, his heart pounding a bit. 

“I uh… I shouldn’t have gone in your dresser. I was trying to put your clothes away… I…. I’m sorry….” Will whispered, picking up the blankets and crawling underneath. He grabbed Nico and crawled out of the bed.

“Don’t be embarrassed or ashamed okay? No need to hide.” Will smiled warmly. Nico reluctantly allowed his body to relax a little, but he avoided eye contact with Will. There was an awkward paused for a long time.

“Well… I’m going to shower, then I’m going to bed, okay?” Will said, setting Nico on the bed as he stood. He grabbed his things and made his way into Nico’s bathroom. Nico heard the water running and decided he’d do his best to try and relax. His heart was still pounding. That was one of his deepest secrets, and now Will knew about it. He wasn’t angry with him? Or ashamed? Yeah he was a little embarrassed but he was actually okay with it? Nico couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

The door to the bathroom opened about 20 minutes later to a very clean Will wearing nothing but very tight boxer briefs. He yawned and stretched which made Nico’s heart pound as he studied the demigod’s body. 

Will smiled when he realized Nico was watching him. He smirked and turned, shaking his butt a little.

“Like what you see?” He giggled playfully, then crawled into bed… into Nico’s bed…. Using Nico’s sheets, and Nico’s pillow…. 

“MMmmm…. You’re bed is comfy.” Will uttered and yawned.

“When you’re human again, I think you’re gunna have to fight me for it….” He murmured, then closed his eyes. Nico couldn’t help himself. He padded over and decided to lay on  
Will’s chest, curling into a little ball and he let out a little sigh.

“I uh…. I really hope that after all this… you can uh….. we can be friends still.” Will uttered sleepily, a hand coming up and delicately running down Nico’s spine, then repeating the strokes.

“I really like you Nico, and I’m really really sorry about all this… I didn’t want to tell you the way I did… none of this is ideal and I just…” He sighed, his stroke paused as he thought of how to word his sentence.

“I’d like to be more than friends.” He admitted. Nico stopped purring and stared at him. That’s what he wanted too oddly enough. He wished he was able to like… kiss Will on the cheek or something- but even that seemed impossible as a cat. Instead what wound up happening was Nico leaned forward and licked at Will’s chin. Will chuckled warmly and began petting Nico again. 

“We’ll get through this…” He yawned, then stopped speaking. He drifted to sleep.

Nico took a bit of a cat nap- but woke up to a pounding on the door. Will seemed to still be asleep, but Nico got up and made his way towards the door. He could hear the storm outside- the cackling thunder and lighting. He figured Poseidon and Zeus were having a bit of an argument over something silly. He paid the storm no mind as he meowed at the door- as if telling the person on the other side to just come in already considering he couldn’t open the door himself. 

The door swung open and a soaking wet Connor Stoll picked up Nico with a mischievous grin on his face. Connor noticed Will was still asleep and smirked.

“Technically, I won’t get in trouble because lights out isn’t for another 25 minutes!” Connor said as he walked away from the Hades cabin with Nico clawing to get out of his arms and hissing. He was getting rained on. He hated getting rained on. He was now wet, and cold, and angry. He continued to claw at Connor- knowing the demigod’s arms were definitely bleeding in a few places, but he didn’t care. 

“Connor? Oh, there you are! What’re you doing with Nico?” Travis asked his brother, staring at the cat. They were all completely drenched now as thunder shook. 

“I know cats hate water and all, but I’ve always wondered if they were able to swim! Nico here is a perfect candidate to test my hypothesis. I just haven’t been able to get him away from Will- but Will went to bed early, so let’s go!” Connor bellowed. Travis grinned and they made their way towards the canoe lake. When Nico heard their plan he screeched and bellowed loudly, desperately hoping someone would hear him. He clawed more furiously but there was no escape. He was already so cold and wet- he didn’t want this. 

The Stoll brothers and Nico made it to the canoe lake and walked towards the end of the dock.

“We’re gunna throw you in, then swim to shore if you can. But hurry up, lights out is soon and we don’t wanna get eaten by Harpies.” Connor said to the growling Nico who in return took a swipe at his face. He dodged it, but decided to just throw Nico into the water with a loud screech and a splash. They saw the cat surface and made their way over towards the shore, waiting for Nico to show up. 

The wind was picking up and the temperature had dropped drastically. The storm was definitely getting nastier. 

“Nico?! Where the hell! Hey! Have you guys seen Nico?” Will came running towards the Stoll brothers obviously panicked.

“I was woken up by some meowing and hissing, and then I heard a screech coming from around here.” Will explained. Connor and Travis refused to make eye contact and grew fidgety. Will’s body tensed and looked from them to the lake, then up at the storm, then down at the lake again.

“You fucking idiots!” Will bellowed, cursing both of them to speak in rhymes. 

“Is he in the lake?! He could drown! Or get electrocuted! You morons! Help me find him!” He screamed. 

“I wanted to know if cats could swim! It was a good choice using him.” Connor explained, then stared at the water. There was no sign of Nico.

“We threw him off the end of the dock, we’re surprised he didn’t sink like a rock.” Travis stated. Will was beyond furious, and definitely freaking out. He raced up the dock, searching the waters for any sign of movement that wasn’t caused by the downpour of the storm.

“Nico?! NICO!” He kept screaming, desperate to find him. It was no use, the cat seemed to have disappeared. He ran back towards the Stoll brothers on the shore and kept his eyes on the water. 

“I think that’s something over there! Go jump in if you dare.” Will turned and stared where Connor was pointing. It was a black blob in the water. It wasn’t moving much. Will’s heart dropped and immediately he ran into the lake, reaching out for the blob. Thankfully- it was Nico. But the water was freezing, and Nico didn’t look like he was breathing. 

Will’s heart pounded and adrenaline took over as he ignored how cold his limbs felt in the water. He made it to shore and set Nico on the sand, then did his best to do CPR- well, as best that you can do on a cat.

Whatever it was that Will was doing seemed to have worked, and water was dispelled from the cats mouth and it began breathing. 

“I can’t fucking b-believe you f-fucking iddiots!” Will screamed at the Stoll brothers, not paying much attention to how cold he was- after all, he had come out here in just his boxer briefs.

“What’s going on here? I’m about to call lights out!” Chiron galloped over. He didn’t take any time when he realized the freezing, half naked Will holding an unconscious drenched cat. He immediately picked up Will and raced him back towards Nico’s cabin, yelling at the Stoll’s to get to their cabins before the Harpies get out. Will was clutching onto Nico, both of them still freezing. 

Once they reached the Hades cabin, Chiron wrapped them both up in towels to dry them off.

“I knew the Stoll’s were something- but this has gone too far.” He noted.  
Nico cracked open his eyes a little, he felt cold… he was so cold that he was worried he was dead for a moment. He looked up and realized Will was clutching onto him, and they were both in towels. Will and Chiron were saying something, but Nico was tired and cold. All he wanted was to curl up under his blankets and sleep.

“Come on Will, let’s get you both in bed. I don’t want you getting sick. I’ll deal with the Stoll’s in the morning. I’m just thankful you are both unharmed.” Chiron said as he led Will to Nico’s bed. Will sighed, petting Nico absentmindedly.

Nico felt himself being moved and opened his eyes. He meowed weakly and realized Chiron had gently picked him up so that Will could get into bed. Chiron smiled warmly at him, and placed him on the bed next to Will.

“I am glad you are okay Nico. Sleep now.” Chiron said, then turned and left the Hades cabin. Will seemed to have warmed up rather quickly, and reached over for Nico, pulling the still damp and cold cat onto his chest under the blankets. Nico fell asleep on Will’s chest.

 

-

 

Nico woke up the next morning still on Will’s chest- only something was different. Will didn’t seem as big anymore, and when Nico stretched he realized he had arms… and legs…. And he was on top of Will Solace, basically straddling him. He blushed madly, and if he had felt better he would’ve actually gotten up… but he liked Will a lot- and he felt too weak to move. He didn’t feel good at all. He shifted a little and tensed, his eyes widened when he realized he was wearing very tight briefs…. And so was Will… and they both had morning wood… and they were both pressed against one another. Nico was in the tight briefs he was wearing when Aphrodite cursed him. He blushed madly and bit his bottom lip nervously.

He debated on getting up now. Past Nico would’ve leapt up and off of Will in a heart beat, not wanting anyone to witness them being in such an intimate situation. But now Nico felt differently towards the son of Apollo. He smiled weakly and brought his head back down towards Will’s chest, closing his eyes once more and waiting for Will to wake. In all honesty he was curious as to where this would go- what the demigod would do now that Nico was human again.

It wasn’t long. The sun was about to rise which meant it was time for Will to be awake- whether he wanted to or not. The demigod’s eyes remained closed, but he felt something heavy on him, and for a few moments he had thought one of his younger siblings had crawled into bed with him in the middle of the night when they had a nightmare- as that type of thing happens more often than not. He stretched and took in a deep breath. He was suddenly hit with the scent of Nico and his eyes shot open. He realized he was in the Hades cabin, and he had a sleeping Nico on his chest… wait… a sleeping Nico? He wasn’t a cat anymore!  
Nico stirred a bit, and Will heard a soft yawn escape from the demigod’s lips. He smiled warmly and reached over, his hand tangling gently through Nico’s hair. 

“MMMMmmmmnnnnn… Will…. Go back to sleep….” Nico grumbled, his voice didn’t sound right. It sounded like he had lost his voice almost- it was very scratchy. Will frowned and studied the boy. He seemed paler than normal. He shifted a bit and froze, realizing that he and Nico were both mostly nude. He felt Nico’s morning wood against his own and couldn’t help but move his legs a little- completely forgetting about watching the sunrise as he was preoccupied with Nico Di Angelo. Nico let out a soft gasp when he felt Will move, and Will smirked at the noises.

“Gods Nico… I wish we could just stay like this forever… I’d like to wake up with you every day…” Will admitted, still too tired to feel embarrassed about his confession. Nico moved his eyes and stared into Will’s eyes which caused Will to notice that Nico’s cat ears were still there. He decided not to say anything right now- and save that comment for later.

“Mnn, yeah? Wanna wake up in my dark gloomy cabin with me crushing you every day?” He said hoarsely. Will chuckled and stared at the tired demigod. He reached up and placed his hands on Nico’s hips. His heart was racing. It was one thing to be able to touch Nico when he was a cat, but Nico was allowing this too? Will felt like he had hit the lottery.  
“In a heartbeat. And you aren’t crushing me by the way… it’s rather… erotic actually. I think you’re turning me on” He admitted and blushed. Nico stared at him a moment as if he were pondering something, then he leaned in and their lips connected. 

Nico couldn’t explain what his first kiss felt like… right. It felt right. That’s the only way he could think of it. It started out a gentle peck, but then when Nico pulled away and stared at a smiling Will, he couldn’t help but go in for seconds. This kiss was far from a peck as Nico and Will introduced their tongues to one another, their breathing getting a bit heavier. Nico didn’t realize he was grinding against Will until he heard the blonde let out a soft squeak. He looked down and realized he was straddling Will, they were rubbing their penises together- the only barrier was their underwear… and Will was enjoying it. Nico smiled warmly, allowing himself to get even more excited. 

Will’s hands traveled from Nico’s hips down and gripped his ass. He was alarmed when he felt something unusual bit when he realized Nico still had a tail, once again he elected to tell him about that later. He didn’t want anything to ruin this moment. Nico was grinding against him, and it felt so good….

“MMMmmmmm…. Gods Nico….. I….” Will moaned quietly. Nico smirked victoriously and kissed down Will’s neck.

“Just so you know… I like you too Will… a lot…” Nico admitted, his voice sounded terrible- and it sounded like he was trying to hold back a coughing fit. Will again elected to ignore this- his penis now being stimulated by Nico was the only thing he could worry about at the moment.

“W-when I found that dildo last night… when I took a shower… I masturbated and fantasized you using it…” Will admitted. He felt Nico speed up his thrusts and Will was groaning as the friction of their briefs was starting to chafe a bit- but it felt so good still. The tip of his head poked out over the top of his briefs, laying on his stomach.

“I was mortified… but only because… I usually… imagine that dildo is you…” Nico admitted through moans. Will’s body tensed and he gasped.

“Oh gods Nico….” He whimpered softly, feeling the muscles in his abdomen start to constrict.

“I’m gunna cum if you keep talking like that…” He admitted. Nico smirked and stared down at him, grinding faster. His breathing was ragged and choppy- something was off. Nico was sick and trying to hide it and Will could only think of his dick at this time. He was so close… Nico was grinding him…. 

“I’d plow my tight hole for hours Solace, just screaming your name over and over again…” Nico purred. This sent Will over the edge, his body tensed and he gasped Nico’s name, his fingers digging into Nico’s ass cheeks as his cum spurted over Will’s abdomen. He noticed Nico close his eyes and felt more cum land on his chest. Then they were both panting and still, arms still around one another.

“That was….”

“Yeah… that was….” Nico agreed, then was unable to hold back his coughing. He leaned back and Will could see the tip of Nico’s cock as Nico coughed into his hand. Will frowned and studied the boy. He was obviously sick- probably from that swim last night. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize Nico leaning down until he felt the boy’s tongue on his abdomen. He shuddered and gasped a little.

“Nico, you don’t have to…” He murmured, but Nico just winked at him as he lapped up all the cum from Will’s abdomen.

“We taste good together.” Nico purred after he was done. He sat up again on his haunches and stretched, then coughed some more. Now that Will no longer had the distraction of his erect penis- he sat up and examined Nico with a worried expression.

“You seem paler than normal, and you still have cat ears and a tail. You keep coughing, and I think you’re running a bit of a temperature.” Will noted after placing his hand on Nico’s forehead. He frowned and studied his lover.

“I’m taking you to the infirmary.” Will stated. Nico just tensed and stared down at Will.

“What? I still have cat ears and a tail?! No way am I letting anyone see me like this! I don’t c…care Will! I’m… perfectly fine in…. in here.” He argued, coughing in between words when he got all worked up. Will rolled his eyes and pulled Nico off of him so he could get up and quickly get dressed. 

“Put some clothes on. Come on.” Will said. Nico just remained seated on his bed, staring silently at Will. Will rolled his eyes, going back to Nico’s dresser. He picked a black shirt and Nico’s only pair of sweatpants.

“If you don’t put these on I’ll put them on for you.” Will stated. When Nico didn’t move, but only coughed Will frowned and dressed the pouting demigod himself. 

“Come on, infirmary. Now.” Will ordered- he was starting to get a bit angry.

“I don’t w-want to go… in there.” Nico coughed. Will growled a bit, staring angrily at Nico. The boy still refused to move from his spot so Will stomped towards the bed, picked up the now coughing and kicking Nico Di Angelo and left the Hades cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, love all the cat Nico stories I read so I figured I'd try my own spin at it? Let me know what you think!
> 
> If you have any fic requests just let me know at http://hades-favorite-son.tumblr.com/

Will entered the infirmary with a coughing half cat, half Nico in his arms. He was thankful that none of the few campers in the infirmary were awake other than Austin who was taking the morning shift. Austin remained silent, but took a picture of half-cat Nico in Will’s arms as they entered the infirmary. He had a cheeky grin on his face and winked at Will, whispering something about how he got his new background or something. Will didn’t really care- his focus right now was Nico. He brought Nico to one of the beds that was farthest away from all the other injured demigods- which happened to be mostly in the middle of the infirmary since the other injured demigods were placed near the corners. 

Will sighed, making sure to pull the curtains closed around Nico’s cot- thankful that Lou Ellen and the Hecate cabin has used a silencing charm on all of the curtains around the beds. It made it seem as if Nico was in his own private room. No one could hear them, and they couldn’t hear anyone else unless Will opened the curtains. 

“It’s j… just a cough Solace I… I’m fine…. I’m just… let me sleep… I’m tired… I just need to sleep it off….” Nico argued weakly, coughing into his hand a bit. Will frowned when he realized Nico’s chest rattled a bit when he breathed. He stopped and studied Nico, muttering to himself quietly.

“Coughing… shortness of breath… tiredness… “He noted the symptoms to himself, not liking where his mind was taking him. He reached out and took Nico’s pulse, then placed his other hand on Nico’s forehead.

“Fever… increased heartbeat….” He frowned and let go of Nico.

“You were in freezing cold water last night. It might be a cold, but it might be more. Stay put. I’m going to go set up the x-ray machine and see if there’s any fluid in your lungs still. I don’t know how to do CPR on a cat- I’m pretty sure I probably didn’t get everything out.” Will uttered, and stood. Nico was pouting but sighed in defeat. Will smiled softly, the worry never leaving his expression, and kissed his forehead before he turned and left.

When Will returned with a wheelchair for Nico, he saw the half cat half demigod trying to sleep, but shaking a bit and coughing.

“Why are you shaking Nico?” He asked, his voice serious as he helped Nico into the wheelchair. 

“J-just…. Cold.” He mumbled and coughed. Will frowned and immediately wheeled Nico into the x-ray room. They took the x-rays and Will quickly brought Nico back over to his cot. 

“Those should be printing now. I’ll go look them over and be right back. Try and rest?” He asked gently. Nico stared up at him and sighed dramatically.

“Why can’t I just rest in my cabin? I don’t want to be here.” He groaned. Will frowned and stared at the demigod.

“I think you have pneumonia, perhaps even a Pleural Effusion.” Will stated professionally, but stared down at Nico sternly.

“So stay here right now. I really hope I’m wrong.” Will said, then left to look at Nico’s x-rays before Nico was able to form a retort.

Will made his way towards his little office with the x-rays in hand. He turned on the light, and placed the x-rays over it, his hands shaking a bit as he studied them. His heart sank a bit.

“How could he have gotten this so quickly just from last night? That doesn’t make any sense? It usually takes a while for the bacteria or viruses to cause an infection in the lungs- not over night I just don’t understand…” He murmured to himself, studying the x-rays.

“Ah, so Nico’s got pneumonia.” Austin stated from behind Will, staring at the x-rays.

“Man, that’s a hell of a lot of fluid. He’s drowning in his own lungs. It’s more than just pneumonia by now.” Austin stated what Will already knew, but didn’t want to say. Will sighed and stared at the x-rays, as if they will tell him the answers to his questions.

“Yeah, but I don’t understand how. He was fine a few days ago. Then he got turned into a cat, and last night the Stoll’s threw him in the canoe lake in the middle of that storm. I’d understand a bit of a cold or something, but pneumonia already? A Pleural Effusion already? This doesn’t make sense.” Will stated. Austin just shrugged and put arm over Will’s shoulder.

“Well, you’re a better doctor than I am- but you gotta remember he was cursed by Aphrodite to be a cat. He’s less like a cat now, but more sick. I can’t help but think this may be part of her curse? Love goddess probably wants you two together from the looks of it.” Austin shrugged. His arm dropped from Will’s shoulders and he turned to leave the small office. 

“I’ll go get the instruments ready for the procedure since I’m assuming his partial cat body won’t take to nectar and ambrosia.” Austin stated then left without allowing Will to reply. Will sighed, staring at the x-rays as he thought of Austin’s theory. His heart pounded and he remembered what had happened earlier that morning. 

Nico and Will had kissed… they had… done other things together too but… but most importantly they had kissed and told one another they liked each other. Maybe that’s why Nico was more human? Their friendship had definitely changed into something more ever since Nico licked Will’s chin last night as a cat, and Will dove into the canoe lake to save   
Nico… perhaps Austin was right? Will shook those thoughts out of his head. He didn’t have time for Aphrodite’s schemes right now. He needed to go save Nico who, as Austin had so graciously stated, was currently drowning in his own lungs.

 

-

 

“So… unfortunately I was kinda right on my theories.” Will explained to Nico who was now sitting topless in the exam/surgery room that Will had wheeled him into while Austin was getting everything ready.

“What does that mean? What are you going to do? Can I put my shirt back on?” Nico asked, not allowing any time for Will to answer his questions in between asking even more questions. He stopped rattling off questions when he needed to cough, grimacing at the slight pain it caused. Will sighed.

“You have pneumonia and a Pleural Effusion. Long story short there’s an infection in your lungs. It’s a liquid and you’re basically drowning in it right now.” Will explained quietly. 

Nico’s face paled and he nodded a little, his cat tail twitched a bit, as did his ears. 

“I’d give you ambrosia and nectar, but with you still part cat I’m scared that might do more harm than good, so we’ve gotta go at this the mortal way.” Will explained. 

“What’s the mortal way?” 

“Well, Austin and I are going to do a procedure called a Tube Thoracostomy. What that means is we’re going to make a small incision in your chest, and insert a tube into your pleural space. The tube will help drain out the infectious liquid. Also, I’m placing you on antibiotics for the pneumonia. I’m hoping it was caused by bacteria and not a virus. The chest tube is attached to suction, and it’s gotta stay in for a few days, but you’ll be able to breathe again.” Will explained. Nico paled at the mention of creating an incision into his chest. His cat ears fell flat on his head and he whimpered a little.

“A… a few days? W-will I don’t…” 

“Not another word Nico. You’re literally drowning in an infection right now. Please lay down on the table and let me numb you up so you don’t feel any pain?” Will interrupted before Nico could continue with excuses. Nico sighed and nodded, laying down on the exam table. Will softly brushed some hair from his eyes.

“You’re gunna be okay Nico, I won’t let you feel any pain.” Will promised.

“Hey, look up here, eyes on me okay? Austin’s just injecting you with some localized anesthetic so you won’t feel any pain. Don’t look down okay? Austin and I are gunna switch places now. I’m going to start the procedure, and Austin’s going to talk you through it alright Neeks? It’ll be over in about 5 or 10 minutes okay?” Will explained calmly and softly. 

He reached down and gently kissed Nico’s forehead. His fingers running through Nico’s hair to soothe him.

“I’m going to go wash my hands and put gloves on while we wait for the anesthetic to work alright?” Will explained. Nico nodded quietly. He coughed and a bit of blood landed on his hand. Austin was quick to wipe it off with a sanitized wipe.

“That’s normal with pneumonia. You’re alright.” Austin explained to Nico- who upon seeing the blood he had just coughed up started to freak out a little. Thankfully Nico calmed down and Will had returned with his surgical gloves, hat, and mask on- now matching Austin in his surgical attire as well.

“Okay, I’m going to begin. Austin, you know what to do.” Will stated calmly. Austin began to sing which caused Nico’s head to feel a bit fuzzy. He didn’t realize what was happening as he stared up at the ceiling, his eyes unfocused. He couldn’t really feel his body, and he felt as if he were floating. 

Before he knew it Austin finished his song and Will was taking off his gloves and mask. He still felt fuzzy, but definitely different. He didn’t really come-to completely until he was back in his bed with Will’s fingers possessively holding onto his own.

“MMmmmmnnnn….. hey Will…. My head is fuzzy.” He giggled weakly, and coughed a bit. More blood, but he didn’t care. Will just gently wiped it away and patiently scratched behind Nico’s cat ears lovingly.

“Yeah. Austin is normally a great soloist, but I was worried you may feel a bit of pain so I joined in. I think you might be a bit loopy for a while.” Will shrugged and smiled up at   
Nico.

“who’s loopy?” Nico slurred a bit, his head lulling to the side and staring at Will. Will chuckled and stared at Nico, his heart thumping in his chest at the way Nico smiled at him.

“You are death breath.” Will chuckled fondly at the boy.

“Alright, I’ll be right back. I’m going to get you some breakfast. Stay there and don’t pull at your tubes.” Will warned, pulling the curtain aside as he left and leaving it open so Nico could hear all the campers who were now awake in the infirmary. Nico looked down at his chest and realized his chest was bare except for a bandage on his left side. Between some of his ribs he saw a tube that had been taped into place and shuddered when he saw red liquid that was too watery to be blood flow from his chest into the tube and out of his sight. He decided quickly to get his mind off of that, and he looked out through the curtains. Clarisse was in one of the beds, a bandage around her skull. It looked as if she had been chained to the bed seeing as how she was trying to leave, barking orders at Austin.

“Get your ass over here and let me go! I swear to gods! It’s only my head I’m fine! Wait until I get my hands on those Nike kids, they’re dead! Think they can beat me at combat training?!” She was shouting as she pulled her bonds. Austin rolled his eyes and closed Clarisse’s curtains so she couldn’t be heard anymore. 

Nico looked around some more and noticed a boy with both of his arms bandaged up. He realized that was who Will was talking about the other day when he stated he was up all night trying to reattach some arms. The boy was sitting up and looking around, speaking in some other language. What was that? Portuguese? Nico sighed and weakly laid back in his cot. He groaned a little at that movement- feeling a tad sore in his chest region. He figured the anesthetic must be wearing off and he was soon going to be able to feel how painful getting a tube place into your chest for a few days really was. 

“Glad to see you’re more alert now. Here, I got some breakfast. Finally human food.” Will smiled warmly at Nico, who was laying in the bed and grimacing a bit. His large cat ears kept twitching as he heard different noises from around the infirmary. Will realized Nico was a bit distracted with his more advanced hearing, and closed the curtains, surrounding them in silence instead.

“There we go, that’s better.” Will smiled softly. He looked over at Nico and studied his expression.

“That kid with his arms bandaged up, was he speaking… Portuguese?” Nico asked. Will nodded silently and looked up at Nico.

“I think his name is Paolo? He’s new. Son of Hebe. Remember a few days ago when the Hephaestus cabin had us do a three legged death race?” Will asked. Nico vaguely remembered- he hadn’t participated, but he knew that it was happening. He nodded silently.

“Yeah well, his arms were amputated… bit it’s okay, I managed to reattach them. No worries.” Will shrugged.

“It’s just a shame no one understands him.” He mumbled. Nico nodded quietly.

“And Clarisse?” He asked. Will just rolled his eyes and chuckled a little.

“She was brought in yesterday. Some Nike kids challenged only her to some training competition or something. I don’t know- it was completely unfair. She was outmatched- it was 2 to 1, and they had weapons where as they made her go in only armor, but they wanted to win… and they did.” He shrugged.

“She has a concussion and is in a lot of pain- but as you can tell by her yelling, she doesn’t want anyone to know she’s in pain. She tried to escape twice.” He mumbled. Nico nodded quietly.

“Alright, enough about the infirmary, come on, I’ve got breakfast. Open up.” Will stated, taking a fork full of pancakes and bringing them to Nico’s lips. Nico stared at Will and opened his mouth for the food.

“I can feed myself, you know that… right Solace?” He stated after he swallowed. Will blushed a little and shrugged.

“Ever thought that I might enjoy taking care of you?” He asked. This silenced Nico who was not expecting to hear anything like that at all. 

“I uhm… y-you do?” 

“Of course I do death breath. I really like you…. A lot…. And it’s nice to take care of you. I get to learn more about you, and know that you’re getting your nutrients. I don’t worry as much.” He shrugged a little and continued to feed Nico. 

“I… I like it when you take care of me.” He admitted after his pancake was gone after a long silence. Will’s face brightened and he smiled.

“Yeah?” He asked, leaning forward so he was closer to Nico’s face.

“Yeah…” Nico breathed, his heart racing as he stared at Will.

“Why do you like it when I take care of you?” Will asked, gently carding his fingers through Nico’s hair. Nico gulped, a blush growing on his cheeks.

“I uh… well…. W-when you’re taking care of me…. I… I feel safe…. And I can… can let my guard down… because I…. I trust you….” He admitted through a series of blushes and stammers. Will smiled down at him.

“Yeah?” Will was beaming with joy.

“Yeah.” Nico nodded, staring at the demigod with a new expression on his face.

“And… when you touch me I get these weird tingles and… I like it… and my heart starts beating like crazy when I’m with you and I… I wanna do so many things with you…. To you….” He blushed even harder at that last admission. Will was blushing too, but his hands now on Nico’s body. 

“I…. I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you Will Solace.” Nico admitted quietly, his heart racing. Will leaned forward and pressed his lips into Nico’s. It wasn’t a hot steamy kiss, but it wasn’t just a peck either. It was filled with passion and…. And love. Nico’s heart pounded and he weakly reached up to grip Will’s shirt. Will reluctantly pulled away when he realized Nico was getting a little out of breath and smiled warmly at the boy.

“I love you too Nico.” He whispered gently, his thumb caressing Nico’s zygomatic bone. Will was a bit shocked when after he admitted those words, the tail and ears seemed to shrink down. 

“N-nico… your ears!” Will gasped, staring in awe at the demigod infront of him. Nico self consciously reached up to touch his cat ears but was very surprised to find that he had human ears instead. He gasped and stared at Will with wide eyes.

“W-will I’m…. I’m back…. I’m not a cat!” He was beaming. Will celebrated with him and they kissed some more. Nico was excited, as was Will.

It wasn’t until they had settled down a bit that Will picked up the breakfast tray and began to hand feed Nico his toast, clementine’s, and milk. Although Nico normally argued, this time he allowed Will to feed him everything, and he ate every last bite.

A few hours later, it was Will’s turn to take a shift in the infirmary. Unfortunately due to a prank that the Hermes cabin had conducted (surprisingly without the help of Connor and Travis who had been with Chiron all morning) the infirmary was now filled. 

“I didn’t mean for the volleyball to explode, honest!” Cecil groaned, laying back in the cot opposite of Nico’s with burns on his arms. A majority of the other campers were also covered in burns, as well as scrapes and cuts from the volleyball net catching on fire thanks to said exploding volleyball, and collapsing on a few campers. There was also a few broken bones. Nico was watching all the other campers in the beds, figuring out what their injuries were when he noticed a frustrated looking Will approach him.

“Nico, I told you to sleep and get some rest over an hour ago. Why aren’t you asleep?” Will crossed his arms angrily. Nico shrugged and pointed at all the injured demigods who were now watching them. 

“I got distracted, besides I’m not tired Solace, just sore where you put the tub in. It’s like throbbing.” He explained. Will groaned and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

“Nico… it’s not going to heal if you keep messing with it. You’ll heal quicker if you get more sleep. So go to sleep.” Will argued. Nico frowned and stared up at him.

“I told you Solace, I’m not even tired! I only shifted it around a little that’s all!” Nico shot back at Will.

“Go to sleep Di Angelo. When you wake up I’ll give you some meds or something. I still don’t trust nectar and ambrosia.” Will stated, getting even more frustrated and furious. Why did Nico have to be so stubborn? Couldn’t he see that Will had his hands full already and didn’t have time for this?

“I’m not tired Will! Seriously, I’m resting right now. I’m in bed, look at me, in bed, doing nothing but laying here and watching red stuff roll down that tube every once in a while.   
It’s throbbing but whatever. I’ve been in more pain before.” Nico argued. Now all the campers were silent as they watched this exchange. Will studied Nico for a few moments, then crossed his arms.

“Fine Di Angelo. I’ll go get you some pain medicine.” Will spat. Nico sat up straight in the bed, feeling victorious as he watched Will slink away. Will returned shortly with some strange liquid.

“Alright Di Angelo, drink up. You’ve gotta down all of this if you wanna be pain free. Mortal medicine.” Will said coldly. Nico practically yanked the cup out of his hands and chugged it. It wasn’t until he finished the drink that he started to feel a bit woozy. Will took the cup from his hand and pushed him gently down onto his cot.

“W-ait a second… that wasn’t….” Nico slurred weakly, fighting his eyes to stay awake.

“You’re right, it wasn’t. Night night Di Angelo.” Will smirked at the boy who had closed his eyes and fallen asleep. He leaned over and softly kissed Nico’s forehead. He stood with a victorious smirk and decided to leave Nico’s curtains open- there was no way he would wake up any time soon, and the breeze might be nice for him. 

“Gods… remind me not to cross you Solace. Fucking knocked him out!” Cecil gasped. The other demigods in the beds were silent too. Will raised an eyebrow at this and smirked a bit.

“Damn straight Cecil. Don’t cross me. Doctor’s know best.” Will stated with a smirk. All the other demigods now looked up at Will as if they had a new respect for him. Will smirked as he took the empty glass with him back to his little office.

“I can’t believe you just drugged your boyfriend.” Kayla scoffed, strolling into Will’s office. Will rolled his eyes and began to finish some paperwork.

“Why can’t you believe it?” Will asked.

“Well, I can… because you do that kind of shist all the time, for example, you somehow managed to tie a concussed Clarisse to her bed, and she still hasn’t escaped… but like, he’s going to be so pissed when he wakes up in a few hours.” She chuckled.

“Nah.” Will scoffed and shrugged.

“I put a mild tranquilizer in there too. He’ll be a bit loopy and high for a while when he wakes up. He wanted some pain meds, so I damn well gave him some.” He shrugged. Kayla stared at him in shock.

“You are so damn lucky that this is a demigod camp and not like a real hospital. You’d lose your license for sure.” She laughed. Will shrugged and chuckled. He went back to his paperwork, but still continued the conversation.

“Being the head of the Apollo cabin, and the leader of the infirmary has its privileges, what can I say?” He chuckled. Kayla just laughed and exited his office, allowing him to finish his paperwork in peace.

 

-

 

Nico stirred a few hours later. He was groggy and definitely a bit out of it. Will decided he was going to have fun with his new love and invited Percy over with his video camera. He wanted to make sure Hazel knew her brother was being well looked after. After making Percy swear on the river Styx to remain silent and only be there to record the ordeal and not speak, Will closed the curtains around them so no one else could hear the hilarity that was about to ensue. 

“MMmmmnnnn….” Nico groaned a little, his face crinkled into a grimace as he stretched a bit.

“Hey Neeks, good morning sleepy.” Will whispered softly, gently pulling Nico’s hair out of his eyes and playing with it softly. Nico groaned again and opened his eyes. He blinked, then blinked again- only this time he scrunched his face together when he blinked. Will smirked and held Nico’s hand.

“What’re you doing with your face there?” Will asked softly.

“m tryn ta blink my face.” Nico slurred, his words hard to understand.

“You’re trying to blink your face?” Will asked, holding back a small chuckle. Nico nodded and looked over at Will. He smiled at him.

“You’re sooo pretty.” He slurred, his hand reaching up and swayed a bit in the air, only to rest on the top of Will’s head.

“Sooo pretty. Pretty boys get… get pretty pets….” Nico slurred, patting Will’s head weakly. Will chuckled a little and watched Nico.

“You think I’m pretty?” Will asked, blushing a little.

“Oh yeah! Gods so pretty. Pat pat for pretty head… pat pat…” Nico slurred, his hand patting Will’s head again, then falling to his side. Percy was laughing at this point by now. Will chuckled and took Nico’s hand, softly kissing Nico’s fingers.

“Oh… oh my gods…. OH MY GODS!” Nico shouted, staring down at his chest. Tears stared leaking from his eyes. Will reached up and softly wiped them.

“Nico… Nico sweetie what’s wrong?” Will frowned.

“I’m…. I’m NAKED! And my guts… they’re getting sucked out! AND I’M NAKED!” Nico slurred and stammered. Will chuckled and kept pulling Nico’s hands away from the tube every time he tried reaching for it.

“My guts… not my guts…” He slurred and whimpered. Will chuckled, holding onto Nico’s hands.

“Hey love, you’re fine. You’re totally fine. That’s not your guts, it’s fluid from your lungs going out of your body. It’s helping you breathe better. You’re okay.” Will explained softly. Nico started crying again.

“No… I’m not okay… I’m NAKED!” He screeched. Will was having a very hard time keeping a straight face while Percy broke out in giggles as he held the camera steady.

“You’re not naked, see? You’re wearing pants still.” Will smiled, lifting the blankets to show Nico.

“Okay good. I didn’t want to be naked.” Nico stammered, his head falling back on the pillow. Will ran his fingers through Nico’s hair again. After a bit Nico tensed and his eyes shot open at Will.

“You drugged me!” He slurred, now a bit angry.

“Yes Nico, I drugged you.” Will agreed, not denying what he did. Nico just nodded with that angry expression on his face.

“Yes. I knew it.” He nodded matter of factly. Will chuckled.

“Aren’t you mad at me Nico?” Will asked softly. Nico studied Will’s face and weakly shrugged with his hands out.

“I dunno cuz like… you’re cute and I’m naked and then I got drugged and my guts fell out and there’s just so many things happening in the world right now. I can’t answer that   
question honestly.” Nico was stumbling and stammering as he tried to get all those words out. Percy was nearly doubled over right now, while Will chuckled- the smile never leaving his face.

“Woah, Will… wait… hold on to me!” Nico stated, grabbing Wills hand and making him hold onto Nico’s wrist. 

“Why am I holding onto you Nico?”

“Don’t you feel it Will? The world… it’s spinning. Ponies running everywhere and oh gods Will, I forgot to buy us tickets! We’re gunna get kicked off the roller coaster without our tickets! And then the giraffes will never love us!” Nico whimpered. Will was laughing very hard.

“D-don’t worry Nico, I’ve got our tickets right here!” Will smiled, and laughed. Nico leaned back in the bed and yawned.

“Y-yeah? Okay… good…. Gods, you’re so pretty.” Nico mumbled, patting Will’s head again. He yawned again and coughed a little.

Will smiled softly, his eyes never leaving Nico.

“Pats for the pretty Will… pat, pat, pat.” Nico purred, patting Will, then his hand fell again as he was too weak to hold his arm up that long. He turned and looked at Will again, a dopey grin on his face. 

“You remind me… of my doctor…. He’s nice…. I love him….” Nico slurred. Will blushed at this and chuckled a bit.

“Yeah? Who’s your doctor?” Will asked through a grin.

“He’s handsome and nice, and he held me when I was a cat, and I’m in love with him….” Nico listed off. Will blushed madly and softly kissed Nico’s forehead. Nico smiled at that and giggled. He yawned again and closed his eyes. Percy turned off the camera, still laughing a bit and Will looked up at him with a large smile on his face.

“I better get a copy of that shit Jackson.” Will warned, still grinning from ear to ear. Percy nodded instantly and chuckled.

“Sure thing Doc. I can’t wait until Hazel and Reyna see this.” He laughed. Will smirked and sighed fondly as he watched the very drugged Nico try and decided to fall back asleep, or stay awake and watch his own fingers move.

“Just promise me that it won’t be shown to the entire camp? Just keep it between his close friends? I don’t want him getting too embarrassed and losing all of his dark underworld street cred he’s got going on.” Will chuckled. Percy saluted Will and nodded, then left the infirmary.

 

-

 

When Nico had officially come back to his senses he was furious with Will- that is until Will pulled back Nico’s curtain and greeted him with a big smile and a kiss on his forehead. 

After that, he seemed less furious with Will.

“You drugged me Solace.” Nico stated. Will just shrugged and smirked.

“Yeah, you were being a difficult patient. I may be known to help out the Hermes cabin with pranks for time to time, but when it comes to my infirmary I don’t have any time for jokes.” Will shrugged. Nico stared coldly at him.

“You drugged me because I didn’t feel tired.”

“No, you were definitely tired, otherwise you wouldn’t’ve slept that long after the tranquilizers wore off. You were just being stubborn. And I love you Nico, I’m in love with you, but even those I love are not safe from my wrath when my orders are ignored.” Will stated. Nico shuddered a bit as he realized how dominating Will was. He smirked and bit his lip a little when he thought what that would mean for the future of their relationship.

“I may be stubborn and sarcastic, but I think it’s kinda hot when you get all demand-y and refuse to let your orders be ignored…” Nico admitted with a mad blush on his face. Will smirked and leaned in to softly kiss Nico’s lips.

“I’ll definitely remember that for later on in our relationship.” Will smirked. 

“So… now that I’ve confessed how in love I am with you, and you’ve confessed how in love you are with me, what does that make us officially?” Nico asked, blushing madly.

“Oh, I’d definitely say we are boyfriends.” Will stated, then leaned in to kiss Nico’s neck. 

 

It wasn’t until after hearing a little giggle from Will that Nico realized he was purring.


End file.
